Kanojo ni Asagao
by mjolk
Summary: A short vignette fic. Arima's POV.


______________________________________________________________  
  
Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou and its characters are properties of Tsuda Masami, Gainax, Hakusensha, and all associated parties. Not mine, not ever.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Kanojo ni Asagao  
A Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou fan fiction  
by Selene Chou  
  
  
  
That morning I woke up with the sound of birds chirping outside. It was early, yet the city had come awake and I could hear the faint noises of people bustling around the city in their cars, buses and trains. I felt oddly at peace with the world that morning. Gone were the worries and anxieties that usually assaulted me everytime I opened my eyes. Gone were the deep hollow pain somewhere inside that had always made me want to bury myself back in sleep, never waking up. For the first time in many, many years, I opened my eyes eagerly to see what the world had in store for me that day.  
  
I went to the park afterwards. It was spring and the weather was deliciously warm. There were clouds lining up in the sky, filtering the otherwise bright sunlight and it lit up my world with a beautiful soft light without hurting my eyes. The flowers had bloomed and now the trees were filled with them, their petals opening up to the sun and swaying gently in the morning breeze.  
  
Then she was there, sitting on the bench under the old wisteria tree. A book was opened on her lap, on top of her bag. Her hair neatly combed, her uniform immaculately worn, her socks smooth without a slight wrinkle and exactly the same height as each other; not a thing was out of place on her. She was studying the book on her lap; a textbook, I presumed. Her brows knitting slightly and her mouth pursed in utmost concentration.   
  
I stopped a short distance from her and leaned my shoulder on a tree, satisfied just by watching her. Somehow she looked perfectly fitting in this surrounding, with the breeze rustling the leaves once in a while, showering her with a rain of leaves. Somehow she looked ...... perfect.  
  
I had deified her as the perfect ideal woman once, only to find that she was not. She was only human with her own imperfections. And yet, I never cease thinking of her as perfect. It's a different kind of perfection than before, but it's still perfection nonethelessly. Maybe even more so. I felt that she was no longer unreachable, up there on the pedestal. She is now closer to me, yet still up there above me somewhere.   
  
Many people thought I was perfect too, although I honestly don't know why they thought so. Perfection in my mind was Miyazawa Yukino, with her strength, compassion and infinite understanding. I was far, far from her. And I would never be like her. I realized that all my life I had always tried to become exactly like the person she was. But even until now, I don't know whether I had succeeded. My academic achievements mean nothing to me. I put in the exact amount of effort in my studies as I should and I am glad it paid out. My parents were proud of me, my friends were jealous of me, but I never felt that joy or pride I should've felt everytime I saw my name on top. Instead everytime I saw my name there, I felt so lonely it hurt. I envy Miyazawa for being able to feel so happy when she managed to be on top. I envy how she is able to be joyful out of every little thing.   
  
She suddenly flicked her wrist and glanced at her watch, a frown appearing on her face. She looked up and started scanning her surroundings until her eyes stopped on mine. I watched how her smile lit up her entire face. I gave her a small smile, something that would've lacked any real feeling behind it before I met her, but ever since I knew her, it had gotten easier to smile. She got up from the bench, holding her bag in one hand and clutching her book on the other against her chest. She started walking towards me, her eyes never leaving mine, her smile never leaving her face, her pace unhurried and steady as if we weren't almost late for school.   
  
She stopped in front of me and cocked her head slightly. "Ohayou, Arima-kun." How very like her not to question me of why I hadn't approached her before.   
  
"Ohayou, Miyazawa," I replied quietly.   
  
Her smile widen. "Beautiful morning, ne?"  
  
I nodded, feeling a certain kind of wonder that she noticed and felt the same way.   
  
"I woke up so early this morning and it was still dark, but the birds were already chirping noisily!" she said excitedly. She turned her head away from me and swept her gaze across the park before returning it to me. She close her eyes and took a deep breath. "It just feels wonderful today."  
  
"I think so too," I said, giving her another smile.  
  
"Really?" She laughed. Then she stopped and her expression turned somber, studying me.  
  
"Ne, Arima-kun....," she said. She raised up a hand and slipped her hair behind her ear. "Today is going to be alright, I know it."  
  
I gazed deep into her eyes, trying to discern the meaning behind her words and finding nothing in it, except my own voice which echoed her words again and again in my ears.  
  
I nodded. "Thank you."  
  
She smiled brightly. "And it will start from me beating you on today's History quiz! I spent 6 hours studying yesterday and I will certainly not lose from you this time! Now come on and get going or we'll be late for school." She slipped her book inside her bag before grabbing my hand and hauled me forward.   
  
I had to smile again. Miyazawa never changed. And I realized then, that everyday was going to be alright, because she would always stay the same.   
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Author's notes :   
It's been a long time since I last wrote a fanfic. You can say I was highly inspired for this fic. Inspiration came in the form of a song, namely, a song entitled "Bells for Her", composed by Yoko Kanno from Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna OST. The title "Kanojo ni Asagao" has many different meanings, and I don't intend on using a particular one, since all of the meanings fit. I suggest you check a dictionary to find out about it ^_^x   
C&C are very much welcome.   
_________________________  
  
  



End file.
